criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes Wide Shut
Eyes Wide Shut is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-first case overall. It takes place in the Sinner's End district of Concordia. Plot Upon Madam Xiang's report of a murder, Isaac and the player went to her brothel and found the body of customer Kristopher Bauer, stabbed through the eyes with a candlestick. The team flagged Finley Flanagan (Mad Dog) as a suspect in the murder. Mid-investigation, Gladys Perrin told the team that the victim himself was a pimp. Later, Finley went after the killer to take care of them himself. The team then found enough evidence to arrest gentleman Elias Willingham for the murder. Elias eventually admitted to the murder. He said that his daughter had run away, leaving a note saying that she had left for Paris. Convinced that Kristopher had taken her, Elias confronted him. Kristopher got Elias to pay in exchange for information on his daughter's whereabouts, but he only laughed at his face when he received the payment. Angry, Elias stabbed him with the candlestick. After Judge Lawson told him that his daughter did indeed run away to Paris, he was sentenced to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Xiang asked the team for help as some of her girls had gone missing. Isaac and the player went to her brothel and found a prostitute's shoe with (per Viola) traces of hair pomade. The team then talked to Gladys, who said that the shoe belonged to a woman named Annie. Gladys directed the team to the fair in the hopes of finding Annie. In the fair, the team found a bloody dress, concluding that whoever wore it must have died of blood loss. They showed to Xiang, who confirmed that it was Annie's. The team promised protection for the other prostitutes. Meanwhile, Rose and the player went to the barber's shop to investigate Finley. The duo found a briefcase with Finley's diary inside. They sent the diary to Evie, who said that the siblings' parents were murdered when they were children. Given the evidence in the murder, the only reasonable suspects were the siblings, but their age prevented them from being flagged as official suspects. The two talked to Finley, who did not deny the accusations. After reconvening, the team decided to investigate Fiona Flanagan's flourishing alcohol business. Summary Victim *'Kristopher Bauer' (stabbed with a candlestick holder) Murder Weapon *'Candlestick Holder' Killer *'Elias Willingham' Suspects MOTPC20Xiang.png|Madam Xiang MOTPC20EliasW.png|Elias Willingham MOTPC20FinleyF.png|Finley Flanagan MOTPC20GladysP.png|Gladys Perrin MOTPC20AdriennaB.png|Adrienna Brassiere Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer wears Lavender Lust fragrance. *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes MOTPC191-CS-1.png|Dove Den MOTPC191-CS-2.png|Brothel Sofas MOTPC191-CS-3.png|Wonderland Fun Fair MOTPC191-CS-4.png|Fortune Teller Trailer MOTPC191-CS-5.png|Barber Shop MOTPC191-CS-6.png|Cash Register Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dove Den. (Clues: Torn Card, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kristopher Bauer; New Suspect: Madam Xiang) *Question Madam Xiang about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dove Den investigated) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Monogram) *Examine Monogram. (New Suspect: Elias Willingham) *Ask Elias Willingham about his visit to the brothel. (Prerequisite: Elias Willingham identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wonderland Fun Fair) *Investigate Wonderland Fun Fair. (Prerequisite: Elias interrogated; Clues: Circus Box, Bloody Pillow) *Examine Circus Box. (Result: Knife; New Suspect: Finley Flanagan) *Confront Finley Flanagan about his business. (Prerequisite: Knife found) *Examine Bloody Pillow. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Lavender Lust fragrance) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Candlestick Holder; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Gladys Perrin about the victim's occupation. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Barber Shop) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Prerequisite: Gladys interrogated; Clues: Victim's Cane, Brothel Flyer) *Examine Victim's Cane. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Face Powder) *Talk to Madam Xiang about her makeup on the victim's cane. (Prerequisite: Face Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Madam Xiang eats oysters and wears Lavender Lust fragrance) *Examine Brothel Flyer. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (12:00:00) *Confront Elias Willingham about his bargain with the victim. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Elias eats oysters and wears Lavender Lust fragrance; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fortune Teller Trailer) *Investigate Fortune Teller Trailer. (Prerequisite: Elias interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Doll) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Adrienna's Name; New Suspect: Adrienna Brassiere) *Ask Adrienna Brassiere if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Adrienna's Name decoded) *Examine Doll. (Result: Red Chunks) *Analyze Red Chunks. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy apples; Profile updated: Elias eats candy apples) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cash Register. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Giftbox Corset, Bag) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drawing of the Victim) *Analyze Drawing of the Victim. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Finley Flanagan about his strife with the victim. (Prerequisite: Drawing of the Victim analyzed; Profile updated: Finley eats oysters, wears Lavender Lust fragrance and eats candy apples) *Examine Corset. (Result: Note on Corset) *Ask Gladys Perrin about the victim's gift. (Prerequisite: Note on Corset unraveled; Profile updated: Gladys wears Lavender Lust fragrance) *Examine Bag. (Result: Victim's Wallet) *Ask Adrienna Brassiere how she obtained the victim's wallet. (Prerequisite: Bag unlocked; Profiles updated: Adrienna eats oysters and eats candy apples, Madam Xiang eats candy apples) *Investigate Brothel Sofas. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chest, Candle) *Examine Chest. (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Analyze Perfume Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Candle. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By Hook or by Crook (2/6). (No stars) By Hook or by Crook (2/6) *See what Madam Xiang wants. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dove Den. (Prerequisite: Madam Xiang interrogated; Clue: Shoe) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (09:00:00) *Ask Gladys Perrin whether she had visitors from the brothel. (Prerequisite: Dirt analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wonderland Fun Fair. (Prerequisite: Gladys interrogated; Clue: Ripped Clothing) *Examine Ripped Clothing. (Result: Bloody Dress) *Tell Madam Xiang about the bloody dress. (Prerequisite: Bloody Dress unraveled; Reward: Curly Red) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Available after unlocking By Hook or by Crook; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Gaelic Text) *Analyze Gaelic Text. (06:00:00) *Confront Finley Flanagan about his parents' death. (Prerequisite: Gaelic Text analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1999 erotic drama film of the same name. *In Chapter 3, The Importance of Being Earnest, a play by Oscar Wilde, is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Sinner's End